Uma Noite Mágica
by Liz Nichols
Summary: Após muitas brigas, beijos roubados, gritos e foras, Tiago finalmente conquistou sua amada ruivinha. Na noite em que eles comemoram um ano juntos, Tiago tem um plano maior: passar o resto da vida ao lado de Lílian.


*Uma Noite Mágica*

Música: Pra lembrar de nós_Flávio Venturini

'O meu coração tá deserto  
Sem você por perto,eu fico assim'

Ele a esperava ansioso, nunca se vira tão nervoso.  
"E se ela desistiu?" Pensou agoniado  
"Ela tem que vir! Está tudo preparado! Mas e se ela não..."

-Tiago?(ele escutou a doce voz de sua amada vindo da escada. Se virou e a viu sorrindo para ele) Se sua intenção era abrir um buraco no chão, eu sugiro que use a varinha.(disse divertida, no que os dois riram)  
-Pensei que havia desistido.(disse após beijá-la)  
-Por que tanto nervosismo? É só mais um encontro!(tranqüilizou-o)  
-Certo...Só mais um...encontro. Isso.(repetiu para si mesmo, tentando relaxar e agir como em todos os encontros que já tiveram)  
-Tiago, você tem certeza que está tudo bem?(pergunta)  
-Claro, por que não estaria?(ela dá de ombro, no que ele sorri)  
"Continue assim e ela vai sacar tudo antes de vocês saírem!"  
-Vamos?(pergunta ela)  
-Claro.(disse sorrindo, no que ela retribui)

'Se em cada porto eu te espero  
Esperança doce, que mora em mim'

Os dois saíram e ela analisou a rua com um olhar confuso.

-Como nós vamos?(pergunta confusa)  
-Ah...o Almofadinhas me emprestou a moto.(disse enquanto apertava um pequeno controle e uma enorme moto surgiu estacionada na rua)  
-Como assim?(pergunta sem acreditar. Depois abriu um sorriso)Já entendi! Eu ainda estou dormindo, certo?(Tiago ri) Não, porque só por um milagre o Sirius emprestaria a moto.(ele consegue parar de rir e a encara divertido)  
-Então ocorreu um milagre, pois ele emprestou.(ela sorri e eles subiram na moto)  
"Certo, repassando. Você a pega em casa e a leva até o lago. Chegando lá, aja naturalmente. Aí aparecem os fogos...certo. Está tudo preparado, é só eu não dar pala"  
-Tiago...o que está acontecendo?  
-Am?  
-Você está muito...distante!  
-Não é nada, eu só estou pensando.(diz sorrindo para ela, que retribui o sorriso)  
-Onde estamos indo?(pergunta quando eles começam a perder altura)  
-Aqui mesmo.(ele diz quando estaciona perto de um belo lago)  
-Tiago! É maravilhoso!Onde estamos?  
-Na casa de campo dos meus pais, na fronteira com a Escócia.  
-É linda!(diz Lily, admirando a casa que se encontrava um pouco atrás)  
-Eu já imaginava que você fosse gostar. Venha.(disse pegando em sua mão e sentando-se com ela na margem do lago)

'Quisera te dizer  
O quanto eu sofri  
Todo esse tempo'

Ela ficou contemplando o céu, enquanto ele se ocupava em contemplá-la.

Estava tudo perfeito, a noite parecia saber o que ele pretendia. O céu estava tão estrelado quanto ele nunca vira. A lua cheia brilhava alta no céu, iluminando tudo. O lago estava brando, refletindo o manto estrelado que pairava logo acima. A grama estava verde e repleta das mais flores. E o mais importante, ela estava ali. A garota que conseguiu conquistá-lo com toda a sua pureza, a sua beleza... Aliás, ela não era mais uma garota. Lílian Evans havia crescido e se tornado uma mulher, uma bela mulher.

Ela usava um vestido saia/blusa branco que ia um pouco abaixo do joelho e uma delicada sandália verde. Seu rosto, iluminado pela lua, estava levemente maquiado e suas belas madeixas ruivas estavam semi-presas, em um penteado simples e bonito. O vento esvoaçava levemente seu cabelo, dando-lhe um ar angelical. O vermelho de seu cabelo em contraste com o branco de sua roupa a deixavam maravilhosa.

'Vou buscar o meu amor  
Eu vou correndo'

Ela se recostou nele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele a abraçou e fechou os olhos, sentindo o delicioso aroma de lírios exalado por seu cabelo. Ele sorri.

-Quem diria que um dia Tiago Potter viria a completar um ano de namoro.(ela comenta sorrindo)  
-Bem, o que dizer? Seus tapas e foras só me fizeram gostar cada vez mais de você, até que eu me vi completamente apaixonado pela garota que mais me odiava.(disse, no que ela sorri mais ainda)  
-Então se eu tivesse aceitado de primeira, eu seria só mais uma...  
-Não sei. Pode-se esperar por tudo na vida.  
-Sei..ainda bem que eu não aceitei.(os dois riram)  
-Olhe.(disse ele apontando para o céu)  
-Não vejo nada de diferente.(respondeu, sem entender)  
-Ainda...(disse Tiago)

'Se eu puder tocar o céu  
Alcançar o fim do mar  
Gaivota me levar  
Entre as nuvens e o sol'

Lily voltou a olhar para o céu, que se encheu de fogos de artifício, cada um mais bonito que o outro. Ela olhou para Tiago fascinada e ele sorriu, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que ela voltasse a admirar os fogos. Assim que o fez, Lily pode ver os fogos formarem uma frase.

Te amo, ruivinha.

'Ver nascer um dia bom  
Feito pra lembrar de nós  
Oceano a separar  
Vidas que ficaram tão sós'

Ela sorriu para Tiago e sussurrou.

-Eu também.(ele deu um selinho nela e voltou a olhar os fogos, no que ela o segui e viu a primeira frase se transformar em outra.

Quer casar comigo?

Ao ler aquela frase, Lily sentiu seu estômago despencar. Cada célula de seu corpo estava repleta de alegria. Por um momento, ela ficou sem reação, mas então se lembrou que havia um belo moreno ao seu lado, esperando por uma resposta sua. Olhou para ele com os olhos molhados com lágrimas de alegria. Ele sorria e a olhava carinhosamente, esperando uma resposta. Ela apenas sorriu e ele pôde ver estampado no rosto de sua amada o mais belo sorriso do mundo.

'Eu só quero andar  
Do teu lado  
Dia claro, riso, solto no ar'

Ao ver aquele sorriso, por um momento ele pensou que explodiria de felicidade. Não eram necessário palavras. Não era necessário dizer nada, apenas o olhar que eles trocaram foi suficiente. Ele arrumou uma mecha vermelha e lhe caia ao rosto e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Ele colocou uma das mão na cintura de Lílian e a outra no pescoço dela. Lily fechou os olhos, apreciando o momento. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, ela não queria que acabasse jamais. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela sentiu seus lábios se encostarem levemente. Tiago depositou apenas um simples beijo na boca dela, mas não ousou interromper o contato dos lábios. Ela esboçou um sorriso, estava adorando todo aquele carinho. Aquele momento ia muito além de qualquer sonho que já tivera. Uma de suas mãos acariciava o braço do maroto, enquanto a outra repousava em seu ombro.

'E ser mais que o teu namorado  
Vida que vai longe  
A nos levar'

Ela pressionou seus lábios no dele, em um singelo beijo. Tiago correspondeu ao beijo, enquanto tomava Lily em seus braços. Ela sentiu-se sendo levantada do chão e se abraçou firmemente nele. Ele a carrega até a casa, enchendo-a de beijos e carinho. Lily sentia-se completamente segura nos braços do moreno. Ele a colocou delicadamente na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. Sem interromper o contato visual, ele retirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e sorriu para ela. Lily sorriu de volta e observou Tiago abrir a caixinha, onde havia um delicado anel de ouro branco com um brilhante em forma de lírio. Maravilhada, Lily viu Tiago pegar sua mão direita e colocar lentamente o anel em seu dedo, para depois depositar um doce beijo em cima.

'No som dessa canção  
Você vai escutar  
O meu lamento'

-Coube como uma luva.(comentou ele, sorrindo)  
-É lindo, Tiago.(disse admirando o anel em seu dedo)  
-Como tudo em você.(respondeu Tiago.)

Lily olhou para ele e acariciou suavemente sua face, no que ele fechou os olhos. Ela sorriu e se aproximou lentamente, até selar seus lábios, em um singelo beijo. Tiago enlaçou a ruiva pela cintura e correspondeu ao beijo apaixonadamente. Lílian colocou uma mão na nuca dele e o aproximou mais de si, no que ele aprofundou o beijo lentamente.

'Onde está o meu amor  
Nesse silêncio'

Era um beijo repleto dos melhores sentimentos, amor, paixão, alegria, emoção, zelo, afeto, desejo... Tiago se inclinou para a frente, fazendo com que Lily se deitasse na cama. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, que sorriu. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela. Então eles embarcaram em um beijo mais ardente em paixão e desejo do que todos os outros que já foram trocados por ambos. Tiago passou a beijar o pescoço de Lily e então desceu lentamente para seu ombro.

'Se eu puder tocar o céu  
Alcançar o fim do mar  
Gaivota me levar  
Entre as nuvens e o sol'

Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo o hálito quente de Tiago em seu pescoço e se arrepiou por completo quando o moreno mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Tiago...(sussurrou quando sentiu a mão quente do rapaz acariciar sua barriga por debaixo da blusa e sorriu ao escutá-lo sussurrar de volta)  
-Eu te amo.

'Ver nascer um dia bom  
Feito pra lembrar de nós  
Oceano a separar  
Vidas que ficaram tão sós'

Naquela noite, ambos se entregaram de corpo e alma ao imenso amor que nutriam um pelo outro. Um amor que superou a própria morte.


End file.
